QuizUp/Characters of the week
These are the characters (or special things) PetStarPlanet used for each week. The week numbers here are according to the ISO-8601 standart, meaning that weeks start on a Monday and week 1 is the week that contains the first Thursday of the year. In 2017, this made a brief comeback, this time allowing users to rate the characters 0-10. The highest average rating was received by Fred Weasley (9.65) and the lowest was by Dolores Umbridge (0.48). Umbridge and Toabert were the only characters to get an average rating below 5. 2015 Week 38, 2015 *'Monday:' Captain Hook *'Tuesday:' Severus Snape *'Wednesday:' Seth Clearwater *'Thursday:' Finnick Odair *'Friday:' Luigi *'Saturday:' Manic the Hedgehog *'Sunday:' Pop Fizz Week 39, 2015 * Monday: Regina * Tuesday: Albus Dumbledore * Wedneysday: Victoria * Thursday: Peeta Mellark * Friday: Yoshi * Saturday: Big the Cat * Sunday: Spitfire (Skylanders: SuperChargers release special) Week 40, 2015 * Monday: Belle * Tuesday: Bellatrix Lestrange * Wednesday: Alice Cullen * Thursday: Rue * Friday: Lemmy Koopa * Saturday: Blaze the Cat * Sunday: Terrafin Week 41, 2015 * Monday: Henry Mills * Tuesday: Ginny Weasley * Wednesday: Edward Cullen * Thursday: Katniss Everdeen * Friday: Blue Toad * Saturday: Shadow the Hedgehog * Sunday: Splat Week 42, 2015 * Monday: Emma Swan * Tuesday: Cho Chang * Wednesday: Renesmee Cullen * Thursday: Annie Cresta * Friday: Petey Piranha * Saturday: Knuckles the Echidna * Sunday: Wallop Week 43, 2015 * Monday: Rumplestiltskin * Tuesday: Luna Lovegood * Wednesday: Bella Swan * Thursday: Johanna Mason * Friday: Fawful * Saturday: Miles "Tails" Prower * Sunday: Fryno Week 44, 2015 (Halloween special) * Monday: Zelena * Tuesday: Fenrir Greyback * Wednesday: Jane * Thursday: Clove * Friday: King Boo * Saturday: Tails Doll * Sunday: Hex Week 45, 2015 * Monday: Roland * Tuesday: Dobby * Wednesday: Carlisle Cullen * Thursday: Primrose Everdeen * Friday: Dry Bowser * Saturday: Sonic the Hedgehog * Sunday: Bouncer Week 46, 2015 * Monday: Prince Charming * Tuesday: Sirius Black * Wednesday: Jacob Black * Thursday: Gale Hawthorne * Friday: Grubba * Saturday: Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik * Sunday: Whirlwind Week 47, 2015 (Birthday/Mockingjay part 2 release special) An additional Hunger Games character was added each day, each Hunger Games character had a picture with a red Mockingjay painted on their face. * Monday: Neal Cassidy * Monday: Johanna Mason * Tuesday: Hermione Granger * Tuesday: '''Finnick Odair * '''Wednesday: Bree Tanner * Wednesday: '''Primrose Everdeen * '''Thursday: Peeta Mellark * Thursday: Katniss Everdeen * Friday: Rosalina * Friday: Gale Hawthorne * Saturday: Li Moon * Saturday: Cressida * Sunday: Cynder * Sunday: Boggs Week 48, 2015 * Monday: Baby Neal * Tuesday: Kingsley Shacklebolt * Wednesday: Emily Young * Thursday: Foxface * Friday: Daisy * Saturday: Silver the Hedgehog * Sunday: Gill Grunt Week 49, 2015 * Monday: Cruella De Vil * Tuesday: Lily Luna Potter * Wednesday: Jasper Hale * Thursday: Cressida * Friday: Kamek * Saturday: Froggy * Sunday: Rocky Roll Week 50, 2015 * Monday: Merlin * Tuesday: Nymphadora Tonks * Wednesday: Tanya (Winter special #1) * Thursday: Pollux * Friday: Toadette * Saturday: Amy Rose * Sunday: Knight Mare Week 51, 2015 * Monday: Ingrid (Winter special) * Tuesday: 'Kreacher ''(Elf special) * '''Wednesday: Kate (Winter special) * Thursday: '''Tigris * '''Friday: Bowser * Saturday: Dark Oak (Star Wars: The Force Awakens release special) * Sunday: Freeze Blade (Winter special/"The Swap Force Awakens" special) Week 52, 2015 (Winter/Christmas/New Year's special) * Monday: Elsa * Tuesday: Molly Weasley * Wednesday: Irina 2016 Week 1, 2016 (Winter special, cont.) Note: There's a two week gap between the last character of 2015 and the first character of 2016. * Thursday: President Snow * Friday: Baron Brrr * Saturday: Tundra the Walrus * Sunday: Bentley Week 2, 2016 * Monday: Maleficent * Tuesday: Rubeus Hagrid * Wednesday: Emmett Cullen * Thursday: Glimmer * Friday: Sir Grodus * Saturday: Sticks the Badger * Sunday: Spyro Week 3, 2016 * Monday: Robin Hood * Tuesday: Harry Potter * Wednesday: Esme Cullen * Thursday: Octavia * Friday: Dimentio * Saturday: Ovi Kintobor * Sunday: Ember Week 4, 2016 * Monday: Red Riding Hood (Ruby) * Tuesday: Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) * Wednesday: Leah Clearwater * Thursday: Cato * Friday: Lubba * Saturday: Nazo * Sunday: Hunter the Cheetah Week 5, 2016 * Monday: Outlaw Queen (Robin Hood & Regina) * Tuesday: Hinny (Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley) * Wednesday: Sam Uley & Emily Young * Thursday: Clato (Clove & Cato) * Friday: Waluigi & Rosalina * Saturday: Taismo/Tailsmo (Miles "Tails" Prower & Cosmo) * Sunday: Bashwing (Bash & Flashwing) Week 6, 2016 * Monday: Snowing (Snow White & Prince Charming) * Tuesday: Neville Longbttom & Hannah Abbott * Wednesday: Rosalie Hale & Emmett Cullen * Thursday: Gadge (Gale Hawthorne & Madge Undersee) * Friday: Luigi & Daisy * Saturday: Fanon & Canon / Crossover special (multitopic) ** OUAT: KateFire (Kate Cassidy & Neal Cassidy) ** Frozen: Jelsa (Jack Frost & Elsa) ** Spyro: Flame & Green ** Sonic: Sonic & RosenRoll ** Twilight: Bree Tanner & Diego * Sunday: OTPs (Valentine's Day special) (multitopic) ** THG: Everlark (Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark) ** HP: Romione (Ronald Weasley & Hermione Granger) ** Twilight: Alice Cullen & Jasper Hale ** Mario: Mario & Peach ** OUAT: Rumbelle (Rumplestiltskin & Belle) ** BTTF: Jennifer & Marty ** Sonic: Shadaze (Shadow the Hedgehog & Blaze the Cat) ** LOTR: Aragorn & Arwen ** TLOS: 'Spynder ''(Spyro & Cynder) ** '''Frozen: Kristanna (Kristoff & Anna) ** HTTYD: Hiccstrid (Hiccup & Astrid) ** Divergent: Fourtris (Tobias "Four" Eaton & Beatrice "Tris" Prior) ** Star Wars: Leia Organa & Han Solo ** Star Trek: TNG: Riker & Troi ** MH: Cleo & Deuce ** Tangled: Eugunzel (Eugene & Rapunzel) ** Skylanders: Blacklight (Blackout & Spotlight) ** Spyro: Spyro & Ember Week 7, 2016 There was no ship on Friday. Instead, there was a Mario ship on Thursday and no THG ship. * Monday: Captain Swan (Captain Hook & Emma Swan) * Tuesday: Drastoria (Draco Malfoy & Astoria Greengrass) * Wednesday: Renesmee & Jacob * Thursday: Bowser Jr. & Wendy * Saturday: Silvamy (Silver & Amy) * Sunday: Whirlwind & Blades Week 8, 2016 * Monday:' Philora ''(Phillip & Aurora) * '''Tuesday: Remadora (Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks) * Wednesday: Carlisle & Esme * Thursday: Fannie (Finnick Odair & Annie Cresta) * Friday: Yoshi & Birdo * Saturday: Knuckles & Julie-Su * Sunday: Zap & Echo Week 9, 2016 * Monday: The Jolly Roger (leap day special, last ship of February) 2017 Week 15, 2017 *'Monday:' Blooper: 5.92 *'Tuesday:' Fred Weasley: 9.65 *'Wednesday:' Gale Hawthorne: 7.06 *'Thursday:' Tobias "Four" Eaton: 9.27 *'Friday:' Elrond: 8.44 *'Saturday:' Yoda: 8.03 *'Sunday:' Emma Swan: 8.80 Week 16, 2017 *'Monday:' Toadbert: 3.79 *'Tuesday:' Sirius Black: 9.31 *'Wednesday:' President Snow: 3.29 *'Thursday:' Peter Hayes: 5.77 *'Friday:' Sauron: 6.49 *'Saturday:' General Grievous: 7.28 *'Sunday:' Zelena: 8.19 Week 17, 2017 *'Monday:' Shadoo: 6.08 *'Tuesday:' Dolores Umbridge: 0.48 *'Wednesday:' Johanna Mason: 8.29 *'Thursday:' Beatrice "Tris" Prior: 8.93 *'Friday:' Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck: 9.44 *'Saturday:' Luke Skywalker: 8.67 *'Sunday:' Robin Hood: 8.78 Week 18, 2017 *'Monday:' 9-Volt: 7.00 *'Tuesday:' Severus Snape: 5.78 *'Wednesday:' Clove: 6.48 *'Thursday:' Will: 8.41 *'Friday:' Faramir: 9.09 *'Saturday:' BB-8: 5.11 *'Sunday:' Red Riding Hood aka Ruby: 8.01 Week 19, 2017 *'Monday:' Hooktail *'Tuesday:' Draco Malfoy *'Wednesday:' Peeta Mellark *'Thursday:' Christina *'Friday:' Boromir *'Saturday:' Han Solo *'Sunday:' Snow White aka Mary Margaret Blanchard Category:QuizUp